Stolen kiss
by Symphony Illusion
Summary: A thief and a princess ... DarkRiku. Official Ending!
1. Childhood memory

This is my second fic of Dark/Riku. It's good to find more people writing about them. 

Summary: A thief and a princess ... Dark/Riku.

If there were any mistakes, I'm sorry ...

* * *

Chapter 1

"Stop that thief!"

Everyone turned to the direction. A group of strong men was chasing after a dark fellow. He was jumping from one roof to another. Before anyone could get any closer, he had disappeared in the moonlight ...

-

"We must think of a plan to get him!" said Tanaka Harada, the King of Gendou as he slammed his fist on the table. He was in a meeting with the dukes and merchant and they were discussing about the phantom thief who had stolen many valuables from the dukes and merchants such as portraits. It had been two years since he appeared and no one had managed to catch him or even know his identity. Tanaka knew that he had to find some ways to catch him or else it would trouble more people.

Wearily, he sat on his chair as the meeting dragged on. If only his intelligent wife was here ... Yes, his wife had passed away a year ago, leaving him with their twin daughters. Specking of them, Tanaka felt like he had forgotten something important. He slapped his forehead as he remembered. It was their birthday.

-

Riku Harada was looking out from her balcony at the sea. The wind swept her reddish brown hair away from her face, revealing her wondering brown eyes. Today was her 16th birthday. Any girl would be excited about it. But not her! Riku knew that there would be a ball tonight just like every other year. She had to force herself to wear a fluffy dress and danced with a stranger.

"This is not going to be my day," Riku sighed.

She walked to her dressing table where there was a necklace with a small ruby diamond. It was shinning brightly as the evening sun shone on it. She picked it up and touched the diamond.

'Flashback'

"Riku-hime! Where are you?"

A ten years old Riku ignored her nanny as she continued to walk deeper into the wood. She remembered there was a place where beautiful white flowers grew.

"Should I turn right?" thought Riku.

Before she could move a step forward, she heard a low growl. She turned to the sound and saw a big grey wolf staring hungrily at her. It was walking slowly towards her, ready to pounce. Riku ran quickly as fast as her leg could carry her without knowing where she was going. Soon she came to a dead end.

The wolf was coming closer. Riku quickly picked up a nearby wood and hit him hard. She was not going to give up yet. Since she was such a small girl, it did not make a big difference as the angry wolf just shook the pain away. It pounced at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the attack. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up.

Riku opened her eyes blurry and stared at the stranger's dark purple eyes.

"It's going to be alright."

After hearing it, she fainted, being exhausted from the earlier saga and her shock.

-

"Riku-sama! Wake up!"

Riku groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see her nanny looking worriedly at her. Just as she was about to ask what happened, memories of the wolf and the stranger rushed through her head.

She felt something on her palm and looked at it.

It was a necklace with a ruby diamond.

'End of flashback'

"It must have been from the stranger." Riku thought.

"I hope I can meet him someday."

What she did not know was that tonight's ball was going to change her life.

* * *

Chapter 1 Finished! What do you think of it? It's short but the following chapter i will try to write them longer. 

Review Review!

(No flame)


	2. the ball and the secret garden

Chapter 2 is up! Sorry that it took so long to update ... I really thank all of those who review.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The ball and the secret garden 

Riku forced herself to smile as ANOTHER guy approached her for a dance. Of course she rejected him. She sighed for the tenth time after the person finally walked away. Riku had hidden herself at a corner of the grand hall, hoping that nobody would notice her but luck was not on her side as they seemed to flock to her like bees after honey.

Everyone was enjoying especially her twin sister, Risa who had the most attention. She and Risa were totally different. For an example, Risa being the prettiest, with long silky hair loved to dress up but Riku hated it and prefer to wear pants even though it was against the rule of a royal family.

Risa was dancing with their childhood friend, Daisuke and his face was as red as his own hair. Riku could not help feeling envy at her sister. She had loved Daisuke since she was young but it was obvious to everyone that he loved Risa. He would glance at her whenever she was not looking or blushed like crazy as he was now. Risa was too dense to see it. Riku wished that she could take Risa's place and danced with the man she loved.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice.

"Care for a dance?"

Riku turned to him. He had dark unruly hair and was wearing a white buggy shirt and a tight pant. He had a mystery aura that surrounded him. His dark purple eyes were the ones that caught her attention. She found that she had seen them before but she could not remember where. The stranger noticed her stare and grinned.

"Like my eyes?"

Riku blushed and looked away.

"I'm not interested in dancing." Thinking that the stranger would leave her alone, she continued staring at Daisuke.

"It's not normal for a lady to not to dance on her special day."

"And it is rude for a guy to force someone to do something that she does not like," Riku shot back and walked away. But the stranger caught her hand.

"Come on, it won't hurt to have a dance." He pulled Riku into the centre before she could say anything and danced. Slow music started to play. Riku ignored the feeling of his warm hand on her waist which was pulling closer each step. She could feel his eyes burning through her. Riku looked away before she got lost in them. The stranger bent his head lower and whispered to her ear. Riku held her breath.

"I'm Dark Mousy. I believe the people call me the phantom thief."

n

As soon as he said it, the lights went off and shouting and screaming could be heard. Suddenly, the lights were on just as they were off. Riku found herself alone and the stranger, Dark was gone.

Riku was alone at her secret garden, left by her mother. It was used to be a wonderful place but since nobody came to visit here since her mother's death, weeds were growing everywhere. But for some reasons, Riku wanted to come here where nobody could disturbed her so that she could clear some thoughts. The event yesterday had caused a big fuse as their royal treasure; the sword of light was stolen by the phantom thief. Riku knew who exactly had done it but something prevented her from telling her father.

Riku groaned. Here she was trying to protect a stranger who happened to be the phantom thief and causing troubles to her people. Something must be very wrong with her.

"So you are here."

Riku gave a shout when she heard it and turned around to find Dark Mousy standing at the entrance of the garden.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?" she replied dryly.

"I'm the phantom thief," he stated, as if it was obvious.

"Go away and return back our family's sword." Riku demanded.

"What if I don't?"

"I will shout and …"

She had not finished her sentence when something unexpected happened. Dark went forward and kissed her. Riku was too shocked to respond it. It lasted for a while and Dark broke the kiss.

He smirked, "This will shut you up."

SLAP!

"PREVERTTTTT!"

Footsteps and voices could be heard.

"Well, it's seems that they were coming. See you again, Riku!"

Riku did not know how he knew her name but was shocked to see black wings appeared from his back. In a flash, he was gone, leaving behind dark feathers.

* * *

Yay! Finished chapter 2! Some things I need to explain: Dark had magic and Dark and Daisuke were two different people. 

Sorry if there are grammars mistakes. But I will try to work this out.

Please review as it means a lot to me. REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. kidnapped!

Wow! This is my first time having so many reviews. Thank you! I'm so happy. _tears of happiness._

* * *

Chapter 3 – Kidnapped

Risa was worried as she glanced at her sister's room. Ever since the guards found Riku in the garden, she had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Risa tried asking her or even begged her to tell her about it but she made no reply. Risa signed and thought,

"Maybe I ask Daisuke for help."

n

Riku stared at her ceiling as her mind drafted off to the phantom thief. She was angry, no, FURIOUS when she thought about the incident. He had stolen her first kiss! She had planned that her first kiss would be with Daisuke even though it was impossible.

"It's your entire fault, Dark Mousy," she thought bitterly.

But somehow, Riku could not forget the warm feeling when his lips pressed on hers and how he held her waist tenderly and brushed her hair softly. She took out the dark feather which she had picked up from the ground. Suddenly, she had the urge to want to see Dark again. When Riku realized what she was thinking, she groaned and whispered,

"I hate you, Dark."

n

Dark sat on one of the tree branches where there was a clear view of the palace. He grinned as he thought of the fiery princess. Riku was different from other girls he met. When he first saw her, she was hiding in a dark corner, refusing every suitor who came and asked her for a dance. Not like all the girls who dressed themselves with fine dresses and jewellery, Riku was wearing a plain, sleeveless red dress and a necklace with a ruby diamond. Hmm, he remembered seeing this necklace somewhere …

Dark could feel his legs walking towards her and she seems to be in deep thoughts to notice him. He spoke,

"Care for a dance?"

Riku looked up, revealing her reddish brown eyes and kept staring at him. Dark grinned and could not help himself and said,

"Like my eyes?"

She blushed and looked away, rejecting him just like she did with the suitor. Trying his luck again, he said,

"It's not normal for a lady to not to dance on her special day."

"And it is rude for a guy to force someone to do something that she does not like."

Dark was shocked. It was his first time having somebody to talk back at him. He reached out his hands before she could walk away. Somehow, he did not want this to end.

"Come on, it won't hurt to have a dance."

Dark pulled her to the centre and danced. He could tell that she was keeping a distance from him but he pulled her closer. Dark bent her head and smelt her scent. Knowing that he had to steal the sword of light soon, he whispered,

"I'm Dark Mousy. I believe what the people call me the phantom thief."

Dark was startled that he told her about him. Her fiery attitude drew him towards her again and she was the first person who knew his true identity, showing her his black wings after the kiss. Ah, the kiss. He remembered the feeling. It sent electric through his body and had the feeling of wanting to protect her with all his life.

Dark frowned as he silently told himself that he had a mission to complete and not to think too much about her. He had to defect his enemy (guess who?) and in order to do so, he needed the book of the sealed magic which was hidden in the castle and large amount of blood of a royalty to complete the task. The blood of a royalty was easily to get but the problem was to get the book. He could not sense it as it had sealed its power and only the king knew where it was.

Dark smirked as he knew how to get it. Time for plan A …

n

"This is so useless. Locking myself in the room does not help at all. I will still think of him. Maybe talking to Daisuke helps me forget about him," Riku thought as she walked down to find Daisuke.

Suddenly, she stopped as she sensed something wrong. There were used to have some guards around here and she did not see any of them. When she came across a turn, she was horrified to find the guards lying on the floor, unconscious. Before she could take one step, something hit her on her head and everything was black.

n

Riku slowly opened her eyes and she found herself in an old dark room. She moved her head and cried as a sharp pain appeared. She rubbed her head.

"Where am I?" Incident of what happened rushed through her head. She remembered hearing stories of kidnapping from her nanny when young and she started to panic as she thought of all the things that would happen to her with filthy, ugly kidnappers.

"So you are awake."

"YOU!"

She looked at Dark standing at the door, smiling. Or was it smirking. Riku was too angry to care.

"Release me now this instant!" she shouted.

"I can't. Not until your father exchanges something with me."

"And what is it?"

"That is a secret."

Riku felt like hitting his head with something. She tried to find anything that was nearest to her and threw at him. But there was nothing much in the room and the only thing she had was the necklace which she wore it most of the time. Dark saw her holding her necklace.

"Where did you get it?" he asked as he was trying to remember where he saw the necklace before.

Riku looked at him, weirdly but replied anyway since it wouldn't cause any harm to her.

"I was lost in a forest when I was young and a stranger helped me. He gave me this necklace."

Dark remembered at once.

_So she was that small girl._ "And what if the person is me?"

"I wouldn't believe it! He is such a gentlemen. Not like you!" said Riku as the kiss appeared in her mind again.

"Well, but he saved you from a big hungry wolf and brought you out of the forest to your nanny."

Riku's eyes widened.

"How … did you … "

"Erm ... I go and find something for you to eat. And don't try to leave this house. I have placed magic on this house to prevent you from escape," he quickly said and before Riku could ask him anything, he closed the door.

Realizing hit her. Now it made sense why his eyes were so familiar. Riku felt like screaming. From now onwards, she would be living with the kidnapper which was her childhood savior!

* * *

Yay! Finished! All the reviews help me so much as they gave me strength to write. Thank you! I will try to update soon as my holiday is running out.

Review! Review!


	4. Danger

School has started so it will take time to update the story. I'm sorry if it takes too long to write it. Anyway, I really want to thank all of you who support me and reviewed. So, here's another chapter. Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Danger

"Come on, you should eat."

"No."

Dark sighed as yet another headache came. Riku was still sitting in a corner of the room, refusing to move. She was still angry at Dark for capturing her and vowed that she would never listen to what he said. But the temptation to eat the delicious food which was placed right in front of her was great. She had not eaten since she locked herself in her room. Her stomach groaned loudly, loud enough for Dark to hear. Dark smirked when Riku's face turned bright red.

"Feeling hungry, princess? At least you should take a bite. I won't poison you," said Dark.

"No."

Stubbornness. That's ONE reason why he liked about her. Dark gave up.

"I'm going to the village and find water for you."

Once Dark was gone, Riku waited for a while to ensure that he was REALLY gone before she rushed to the door and tried to open. The door was locked.

"At least he is smart enough to lock it," cursed Riku. She thought of her father, sister and Daisuke and wondered what they were going to do if they found out she was missing. Knowing her father very well, she hoped that her father would not be too angry when his precious daughter had been kidnapped by his most hatred enemy.

n

Back at the palace, Tanaka was angry, no, FURIOUS when he found Riku missing AND the note left by Dark. He was not going to give him the sealed book as the rule was said that once the book was used, the royal family would be curse. He had to find some ways to find Riku. He could not cause trouble to his family.

"Guards! Find the princess! Search the village everywhere. Be it under beds, in cupboards or basements. Find her and report back!"

Risa was hiding behind the door and had heard the commotion.

"Riku will be fine. She is tough and will find some ways to come back. I believe in her."

But for some reason, deep in her heart, she hoped that her sister would be safe.

n

"Ah-CHOO! It must be the wind … " Riku thought as she looked up at the small window.

"I must find some way to escape."

Her eyes landed on a piece of wood lying on the far end of the floor. An idea hit her. It might not work but she would try.

"I'm back! Bought you some water … " Before Dark could continue, Riku, quick as lighting, picked up the wood and hit his head HARD. Without any moment, She rushed out from the door to an unfamiliar forest.

"He may be awake any moment. I have to run as fast as possible from here."

With that, she went deep into the forest, not caring where she was heading. When she was sure that she was far away, she stopped to catch her breath. She was near a cliff.

"I think it will be safe here," She thought. But she was wrong when she heard a low growl.

Oh no.

She turned behind and found a strange wolf walking slowly to her direction. The wolf was furry white and its eyes were red. Incident of her childhood memory flashed before her. Riku wanted to ran but her legs would not listen as she had no energy. She cursed herself for not eating the food that Dark provided. The wolf pounced at her while Riku closed her eyes, preparing for the attack.

_Somebody save me._

_Dark._

Bang.

"What are you doing? You were almost killed!"

Riku opened her eyes and saw Dark standing in front of her. The wolf was lying on the ground, dead.

"What if something happened and I wasn't there to save you. What if … "

Dark wanted to keep on scolding but seeing her frightened and crying (almost) face, he hugged her instead.

"Don't ever make me worry. You almost gave me heart attack when I found you with the creature."

Riku nodded her head as she could not find herself specking. He gently pushed her away, looking into her shiny eyes and smiled. She blinked.

"You know the wood will not be able to make me unconscious," he chuckled.

She blushed and looked away from him which landed on the dead wolf. Dark followed her direction and frowned. That was not a normal wolf. It belonged to …

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, Dark," a voice said.

Riku looked up and found a guy with white wings staring at them. His hair was yellow and his golden eyes were filled with evil and hatred, sending shiver to her. Even though Dark and this stranger were different, she had a feeling that both of them were common as in terms of creature. She knew that Dark was not human after seeing the black wings in her secret garden.

"Krad," Dark mumbled angrily.

"Looking at you makes me angry. I will never forgive you for what you had done in the past."

In a flash, Dark and Krad fought. Riku hid behind a tree as she watched the flashes of yellow and black everywhere. After a while, she was shocked to find Dark bleeding. Cuts appeared on his skin. Riku was feeling helpless as she saw the pain written on his face. Incident of what happened just now and during her childhood appeared in her mind.

"He always saved me … "

Dark was losing the battle.

"This is the end, Dark!" shouted Krad as he sent a powerful yellow ball straight at him.

_I want to save him too._ Riku's mind was a blank as everything happened in slow motion. She ran towards Dark and pushed him away. She was thrown to the cliff by the blast and was falling.

"Riku!"

* * *

Finished! Wow, can't believe I really write it. I was still having my school exams and I used my break to write it …

I may not be able to update soon but I hoped you will continue waiting and support me. Thank you.

Review! Review! (Thanks so much)


	5. Revealed

It has been so long since I wrote it… Hope that I don't keep you too long to wait.

On with the story! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Enjoy the chapter. (Thanks for the reviews!)

* * *

Chapter 5 – Revealed

"Riku!" Dark cried out when he saw Riku falling. Without a second thought, he jumped down the cliff, catching her. She was unconscious. Dark tried to fly but he was seriously injured and did not have enough power and strength to call upon his wings. He cursed as he used his body to cover and protect her from the impact of the approaching ground.

… … …

_Riku found herself in a beautiful garden. Different kinds of flowers were growing everywhere, giving a sweet scent. Butterflies were dancing around the flowers as if something wonderful was going to happen. Riku felt at peace staring at the scenery._

"_Riku."_

_A middle-age lady dressed in a fine gown called out. Riku's eyes widened as she recognized her._

"_Grandma …"_

"_Riku, please save Dark. Only you can do it. I had tried to save him myself but failed. Don't let history repeat itself."_

"_Wait! I do not understand what you are saying. What do you mean don't let history repeat itself again? And how do you know Dark? Grandma!" Riku cried out as everything started to fade away._

"_Stay by his side."_

Riku slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and realized that she was in a cave. She stood up from the rocky ground to have a better look of the surrounding. It was raining outside.

"We have to stay here for the day."

"Dark!"

Riku glared at him who was sitting opposite her. No way was she going to stay with him inside this SMALL cave. He was a kidnapper …

"It's nice to have a woman with me here. I won't be bored."

… And a pervert too.

"Well, I'm leaving," said Riku. She rather stayed in his cosy house than in the small cave.

"If you want to leave, you have to climb all the way up under the heavy rain." Dark smirked.

Riku wanted to wipe his smirk off his face. She said angrily,

"You can fly. I don't believe the rain will stop you from flying. I want to go back."

"I'm tired," he lied. He did not want her to know that he was seriously hurt. Having 'defeated' by his eternal enemy, he rather not talk about it.

"I will stay here on one condition. Stay one big distance away from me." Riku pushed him to the end of the cave.

"Ouch!"

Riku stopped pushing him. Realization hit her and she demanded.

"Let me see your injury."

Dark reluctantly showed her the big cuts which he was trying to hide it. Riku's eyes soften as she saw that there were many cuts and bruises on his shoulders and body. The shirt that he was wearing was stained with blood. If she was not wrong, Dark had saved her from the fall.

"I will help you tend the cuts," said Riku.

"It's alright… The cuts will be healed by themselves."

"No! At least let me help you. You had saved me. Stop being stubborn."

Dark signed.

Who is the one that is stubborn.

………

After tending Dark's wounds, Riku could not help wondering. It had been in her mind since she had first met Dark. Who is Dark? And why was the angel-like (though he had a devilish face) being attacked Dark?

Riku looked up to see Dark who was in deep thought.

Did Dark and Grandma know each other?

" Dark, do you know Rika Harada?"

………

Dark could not help glancing at Riku who was tending his wounds. How her eyes concentrate at the cuts, cleaning away the flowing blood. Even though she was rude and stubborn to him, he could still see her kind and gentle nature.

"Dark, do you know Rika Harada?"

He froze. It had been so long since he had thought of her. Seeing Riku with her confused and determined look, he knew that he could not keep his past from her even though he did not want to talk about it.

"And tell me who you really are," continued Riku.

Dark signed. Where should he begin?

"The reason why I was born is unknown. The first time I woke up, I was chained inside a tall tower for a very long time. As the days went, I found that Krad, my other half, had awakened too."

Riku believed that Krad was the 'angel-like'.

"Krad wanted to rule the world. Since the people feared his power, they decided to seal him again. In order to do so, large amount of power and sacrifices were needed. If Krad was sealed, I had to be sealed along with him. However, the power had diminished as the years gone and I was released. That was the time when I met Rika. She helped me through all the problems. Through her, I was able to find out about the sealed book which will help me prison Krad forever without me being sealed. It also needs the blood of a royalty to complete the magic. The problem about the power of the book is that the blood of that person will be cursed. When Krad found out that I was trying to seal him, he was angry and tried to kill me. Rika was killed when she protected me. Once again, the same method was used to capture us. Now that I am awake, I have to steal the book from the King."

"Grandma and you are lover right? Riku softly said, after observing Dark.

"You can say that … Are you jealous?" Dark ginned.

Riku blushed and shouted, "Why shall I be jealous? Just being curious! That's all!" She would never admit that she was feeling something weird when Dark said that they were lover.

After a moment of silence, she said, "If you need the blood of the royalty, use mine. I do not want to endanger my family. I can bear with the curse." Riku looked up at Dark with a serious face. He did not reply but turned away from her.

"It's late. You must be tired. Let's call it a day."

Riku went to her original place where she had waked up and lay down, without saying anything. When Dark was sure that she was sleeping, he let his mind wondered. Her last sentence worried him. He had planned to use the King's blood since the King did not have a long life. But if he did use his blood, Riku would never forgive him.

Dark went and sit beside her, forgetting her words of not getting close to her. He stared at her sleepy form. It had stopped raining and the moonlight shone onto her face. It took all his strength not to touch her angelic face. Dark was happy that Riku was feeling jealous of Rika and his relationship even though she did not show it. His feeling for Rika was long gone when he had awakened. His attention had shifted to the granddaughter when he first met her. Dark knew that it was something more and different from his feeling for Rika.

Dark yawned. It had been a very long day. Dark sleep beside Riku and use his black wings to cover her as she shivered at the cold wind. She unconsciously pulled herself closer to him. Dark relaxed and sleep with Riku in his arm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finished! The past of Dark and Krad are created by me. It does not really follow the anime/manga. I hope you do not mind all the grammar mistakes. The next chapter will be up if I am not lazy. : P

Don't forget to review! Review!

(No Flame)


	6. Just spending time with you

Another chapter is up! Hope you enjoy it… I'm so happy that there are many people who enjoy this story.

Note: If you are wondering about the time setting, it is not in olden days.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Just spending time with you 

Riku waked up, feeling confused seeing the unfamiliar place. She was supposed to be in the small house where Dark had kidnapped her. Something was not right… Something warm pressed around her.

A hand.

She turned, facing the sleeping person.

Dark.

Riku remembered what had happened at once. She continued staring at his face and couldn't help smiling. He looked so innocent. When Dark was awake, his face was sharp and tense with his purple eyes gleaming with mischief. However, his face was now relaxed and peaceful just like a baby having his beauty sleep.

Her hand reached out for the hidden necklace around her neck. It was the first gift Dark had given her and she had treasured it. It had been just a few days since he had appeared to her once again but it seemed longer than a week. During all these times with him, Riku had grown fond of him though she would never show it in front of him. She did not want to use the word 'love' as she could not imagine herself falling in love with her father's enemy. Riku slowly reached out to brush away his bangs when suddenly, Dark woke up.

"AHhhhh!"

"What a nice way to wake up." Dark grumbled. He had a red hand mark on his face.

"It's your fault that you startled me!" Riku fumed as she was trying to cover her blush.

_There is no way that I am going to love him!_

n

"I'm so bored!" Riku cried out, lying on her newfound bed. She was alone in the house as Dark had gone out, properly to steal, leaving her confined in this small room. Afraid that Krad would attack her again, he had forbid her to go out and also put a magic spell around the house in case she broke the rule. It had been days since she went out. She complained that she was not a child anymore and she could defend herself but Dark did not listen.

Riku pouted when she thought about it. Her only wish right now was to be able to go out.

"I'm back." The sound of the door closing could be heard.

"I'm not going to talk to him," she thought angrily.

Dark opened the door to find Riku sulking. He sighed. He was just trying to protect her from harm but in the end brought her misery. He wanted to see her smile. A smile just for him… A thought came into his mind.

"Hey! Let's go out."

"Huh?"

n

Riku was getting irritated as she tried ANOTHER piece of clothing. Dark had brought her to this small clothing store to dress her up. It was not that she disliked the clothes. They were the best she had seen so far but Dark always chose SKIRTS for her to wear. This was not what she had wanted to wish for. She wanted to go out and run about to get herself sweaty.

"We will take all," said Dark to the

"All! Where do you get all the money?" asked Riku.

Dark winked. "It is a secret."

"Don't expect me to carry the bags." Riku grumbled.

"Hey, I am a gentleman. How can I ask the princess to carry?"

Riku rolled her eyes.

n

"Wow. This is so beautiful."

Riku stared in awe. Dark had brought her to a small museum. The place was not very bright but the light shinning through the large windows made the portraits 'glow'. It was not crowded too thus giving it a cozy atmosphere.

Riku was staring at a painting. It was a mother carrying a child. The child was reaching out to touch the mother. Both had a large smile on their face. Suddenly, Riku felt homesick. Her mother had passed away when they were young but she could never forget the warm feeling and her mother's voice. Her father and Risa were always there to help and cheer her up. How she missed them…

"What a wonderful painting. Is that what you call a motherly love?" whispered Dark, his eyes had a faraway look.

Riku was silent. Dark did not have a family and did not know the feeling of having them. His only close relative might be Krad since he was his other half. Furthermore, Krad wanted to kill Dark and Dark had to seal him. Riku shook her head. She shouldn't be feeling homesick now! Dark had a horrible past and both of them should enjoy the time together. She wanted Dark to have a wonderful memory that he could always remember and not thought about his past.

"Hey, let's look at some of the painting over there." Riku pointed to her right and she dragged Dark to another corridor.

n

"That was fun!" Riku cried out as they walked out of the museum. Dark grinned.

"Come on! There is one last place we should go," said Dark as he pulled her.

Riku was confused and wanted to ask but she kept her mouth shut, knowing that he would not answer. The sun was setting and soon night was going to come. Finally, Dark brought her up the hill.

"What are we doing here in the night?" asked Riku.

"Watch."

Suddenly, fireworks shot up, sending a blast of colourful light.

"Beautiful… how do you know that there are fireworks today?"

"I heard from the people about it," replied Dark. Riku turned her attention back to the fireworks. She had never seen them so close since she was not allowed to go out of the palace. She had indeed enjoyed herself today.

"Thank you, Dark."

Dark stared at her face. She was smiling and somehow his heart was delighted that he had placed a smile on her face. She was different from Rika. Her personality was different from Rika's and Riku was not as pretty as her but she had her own beauty inside her heart. Dark knew that his feeling for Riku grew stronger. Stronger than Rika's … Stronger than anything else. Even though Rika was now a memory, he knew that deep down in his heart, he could not have Riku. Fate was cruel, isn't it? He was supposed to use the royal blood to seal Krad but Riku offered hers and he could not possibly say no. If he used her father's or sister's blood, Riku would never forgive him.

Dark was also being selfish. Because of being free, he had to sacrifice his love which he did not want to! Even if he was free, he did not want to see Riku miserable. He wanted to see Riku's smiling. Dark knew what to do next.

"Riku, do you feel homesick?"

Riku turned to him, giving him a questionable look. Realization hit her when she stared at his sad eyes.

"You are not taking me back, are you?"

Dark did not answer.

"Then how about you? Are you not taking the sealed book to captured Krad?" whispered Riku.

"I will find other ways without the book and the blood."

"You are going to get killed by him! I don't know… what to do… if you are dead… " Riku sobbed.

Dark pulled her and gave her a tight hug. Everything had quieted down with only the sound of the wind blowing the leaves. Riku pushed away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you."

Without a thought, Dark kissed Riku hard. The kiss was different from the pervious kiss. It was more fiery and passionate. It seemed like eternity before they finally broke out for air.

"Dark…" whispered Riku but was cut off when Dark hit her at the back of her neck. Slowly, everything went black.

"I'm sorry, Riku…"

n

Riku slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurred. She groaned, closing her eyes and reopened. Her bight blue ceiling welcomed her.

Wait. Blue ceiling.

Riku quickly sit up but stopped when a sharp pain appeared at the back of her neck. She looked at her surrounding and found herself in her room. She was home!

Riku cried.

"Why?"

* * *

Chapter6 finished! Oh yeah, a few more chapter to go! This story is going to finish soon but I hope you will like it. The next chapter will be up maybe in June holiday so hope that you will continue to wait for it. See ya! 

Oh and please REVIEW! (I like them, hehe)


	7. Home again

I'm so sorry for the late update! I can't continue the story because my computer broke down soI am using my school computer. Sorry for keeping all the readers for waiting

* * *

Chapter 7 - Home again. Why am I still feeling lonely?

"Riku …" Risa thought, sadly.

It had been a week since Riku's disappearance and there was still no news of her since then. Father had been worried sick and had sent more guards to find her. Now, the town was filled with tension and anxiety.

Risa walked into her sister's room. She missed her presence very much. Riku used to be standing at the balcony, staring into space or scolding Risa when she burst into her room excitedly, without knocking. Her eyes settled on the bed, shocked. There, right in front of her was Riku! She was in a daze but turned to Risa after hearing her gasped.

"Risa …"

In a flash, Risa hugged her. Riku almost choked by her tight hug.

"Riku! Where have you been? Oh, how I miss you," cried Risa. Tears were coming out of her eyes.

Riku did not reply and returned her hug. She realized that Risa had lost weight.

"Come and see Father. He is worried about you."

…………………

"Riku! My precious daughter! I'm glad that you are safe."

Tanaka gave Riku a fatherly hug while Risa watched, smiling.

"I'm back, Father," whispered Riku. She had not seen her father broke down like this before. He had grown older. Wrinkles appeared on his forehead and dark rings were around his eyes.

"Where have you been? Where did Dark take you?" asked Tanaka.

"I'm back safely, Father. You don't have to worry about it," Riku replied calmly.

Tanaka and Risa were worried as Riku was SUPPOSE to be angry at the phantom thief and demanding to lock him up. Something was wrong about Riku.

……………………

Riku wondered around the castle, aimlessly. She was confused as she should be happy being home again. But somehow, there was still loneliness in her heart.

"Riku!" Daisuke ran towards her and hugged her. "I heard from Risa that you were back after returning from my mission. It's good to see you." (In case you are wondering, Daisuke was a top rank knight and was a childhood friend of Riku and Risa)

"It's good to see you too, Daisuke."

"Why do I feel calm?" Riku thought when she saw Daisuke walking away to see her father.

"My heart should be excited or nervous upon seeing Daisuke. Why don't I feel anything for him?" By the time Riku realized where she was, she found herself inside the garden where Dark had appeared the second time. She remembered the times she had with him. Even though there were unpleasant memories, there were also good times. Tears started to drop as she touched the necklace.

"I love him …" Riku softly cried, not knowing that someone was watching her.

"Riku …" Daisuke whispered.

…………………………

Dark was staring at the castle in the same spot where he was planning to kidnap Riku. He missed her. Even though it was only a day since he brought her back, he wanted to see her face again. But if he went back and put his arms around her, he knew that he would not be able to let her go.

"Dark!"

Dark looked down from the tree branch and found Daisuke shouting at him. He flew and landed on the ground smoothly, grinning.

"Yo, Dai!"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a kid anymore." Daisuke fumed.

"But it suits you," replied Dark. "Anyway, what are you here for? It's rare that you will come to me when there is no crisis." His tone turned serious.

"What are you going to do next?"

"…"

"Riku really cares a lot about you."

Dark still remained silent. His bangs covered his eyes so Daisuke was not able to read his emotions. A moment of silence passed before he spoke up.

"Daisuke, do you still remember how we met?"

_Flashback –_

_Sound of water dropped as Dark slowly opened his eyes._

_Sigh._

_He was back in this tower where he was being chained up once again. Black feathers were floating everywhere on small pools of water. The fight with Krad flashed in his mind. The day when Rika was killed. Dark felt guilty that he was not able to save Rika. All of a sudden, the door to the room opened and light came flooding in. He quickly got used to the light and saw a small red-headed kid, looking lost and frightened. The boy stared at Dark and asked timidly._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Dark. Why did you come here? I did not expect anyone to be here."_

"_I heard a voice telling me to come here but it was gone already," replied the boy, looking around to find the voice._

_Dark cringed. "Krad was calling the boy." He thought. "He should be awakening soon._

"_Hey boy! Quickly unchain me if you do not want to die."_

_The boy did not understand what he was saying but obeyed his order. Before he could finish unlocking the second chain on his left hand, there was a loud explosion. Rocks came trampling down and Dark used his wings to cover the frightened boy. His purple eyes met the golden eyes._

"_Krad." Dark gritted._

"_Dark, what a pleasure to see you again," said Krad, evilly. His eyes filled with hatred. "All these years when we were free from this tower, you had always stopped me from achieving my goal. I'm going to kill you first before I start my plan in controlling the world."_

_Krad started to create a ball and threw it at him. He blocked it. Dark broke the other chain and flew out to the open air along with the boy. He brought him to a safe place before he went and fight with Krad. The boy watched the battle and wanted to save Dark from the creature. The only weapon he had was a small sword which was used for protection. Without any second, he rushed behind Krad and thrust the sword fully into Krad. He pulled Dark and both of them ran away._

"_Dark! I will definitely find you and killed you!"_

_When they made sure that they were safe, they stopped for a rest._

"_Hey, you sure run fast for a kid."_

_The boy blushed and said, "I am trained to be a knight in the palace."_

"_Since you work in the palace, you have to help me if you don't want a big disaster to happen." Dark looked into the boy's determined eyes. "What is your name?"_

"_Daisuke. Daisuke Niwa."_

_Dark took a feather from his wings and it glowed._

"_Help me find ways to steal the sealed book from the palace."_

"_I promise."_

_End of flashback –_

"Of course I remember. I am tied up with this promise and no matter what, I have to do it in order to save King Harada's country and the world," said Daisuke.

Dark also recalled the first time when he first met Riku in the wood. Her eyes showed determination and did not give up when the wolf chased after her. It drew his interest and the next moment, he was in love with Rika's granddaughter. In the past, he used to find Rika an interesting lady and believed that maybe she was the one for him. However, Rika was just … Rika but Riku was the most important person that he would never live without her. He was glad that he could meet her.

"Thank you, Daisuke."

Daisuke looked confused for a while and then understood what he was trying to say. Dark was thanking him for freeing him from the tower and got to meet Riku. He smiled back.

"You're welcome."

Dark looked back to the sky and frowned. The next night was a full moon. The start of the battle.

* * *

Finished! How is it? Hope you like it. I am very happy that there are people who love this story despite the poor writing and grammar errors. Thank you very much.

Sorry for the misunderstanding but the next chapter will be the last chapter. I was planning to write in the summary that Chapter 6 was the third last chapter but I was in a hurry so it ended up that way. The next chapter may not be up so soon so you have to wait for a while. I need to prepare for my exams so it will take a longer time to finish up. Thanks for waiting.

Don't forget to review!


	8. We will meet again

This is the final chapter! Wow, this is my first long completed story and it had taken meone year to write it. Hope that you will enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 8 – We will meet again (End)

Riku kept staring at the necklace, daydreaming. She had been lying on her bed since early morning and it was now afternoon. She was very bored. Her father was off doing business and Risa went to talk with the new knight, probably her next love target. Riku tossed and turned. She could go and find Daisuke which might be able to clear her thoughts about Dark. Her mind finally settled and went to look for him. She knew where he would be since he usually spent his day at that place when there was no mission. Her legs led her to the horse stable. Daisuke was there patting his horse, Wiz (In this story, Wiz will be the horse and not the rabbit-like animal) and was laughing when it nickered at him.

"Daisuke!" Riku called out.

"Riku! Are you here to see Snow?" Snow was Riku's horse. Her mother gave it to her for her birthday present when she was six and Snow was just a white pony at that time. She was delighted that she had a new friend to play with since she was not allowed to make friends from the outside of the palace.

"I am bored so I come and find you for horse ridding. Want to come?" asked Riku.

"Sure. I get Wiz and Snow ready."

……………………

Daisuke and Riku raced down to the clear field near the palace and she won the race when she reached the finishing line.

"Ya! I win." Riku cried out in delight.

"Yeah. Let the horses rest." Daisuke came beside her and both of them faced the green scenery.

"I'm glad that you are cheerful again. You have had been feeling down lately."

Riku did not reply but stared ahead. After a while, she opened her mouth.

"I have been thinking… It's strange that I don't feel any hatred towards my kidnapper but lonely without him. Maybe it's because he had shown me places that I had never seen before or I enjoyed his presence very much. I know from the start that we are both from different world yet I still…" Riku wanted to say that she loved him but she could not bring herself to say it out. She bowed her head down covering her eyes that were slightly damp with tears.

Daisuke could not stand it anymore, seeing Riku and Dark suffering just because of this stupid thing about being in two different worlds. He finally split out.

"Dark loves you very much which is why he does not want to put you in danger."

Riku's eyes widened. She shuddered.

"How do… you know Dark?"

"I am the one who released him from the forbidden tower."

Riku was shocked. The forbidden tower was a place where no one was allowed to go. It was rumored that powerful evil creatures lived there and it was secured so nobody was allowed to enter. Dark told her that he was chained in a tall tower but she did not expect him to be 'born' there and also of all people, Daisuke was the one that released Dark.

Daisuke explained to her about the past between Dark and him and also told her about the battle tonight.

"But do you know what will happen if Dark were to seal Krad without the book?" Daisuke seriously asked

Riku slowly shook her head, trying to think what Dark had said to her in the cave.

"Dark has to use the same method as before. If Dark seals Krad, he has to be sealed along with him. However, this time it is going to be different. Dark passed me his feather which it will erase the existence of both of them. It means that Dark will never be in the world again."

Riku froze. The words slowly sank into her head. A life without him. The mischievous yet gentle Dark was slipping away from her life forever. She trembled and grasped Daisuke.

"Bring me to Dark."

………………………

It was evening and Dark was waiting for Krad at the forbidden tower. He had sent him a note that tonight was going to be the final battle between them.

"Dark!"

Dark turned to her and was startled.

"What are you doing here? Go back," demanded Dark.

Riku rushed towards him and hugged him. He was surprised by her action but nevertheless he hugged her back.

"Don't fight with Krad. I do not want you to disappear from my life." Riku cried. This is the second time she had cried since her mother had passed away. Dark did not know what to say. He wanted to say that he would always stay by her side but instead he whispered,

"I can't. It's for the safety of this world and I do not want to lose you."

"We can escape together and find a place far away from here," Riku tried to convince him.

Dark shook his head and lifted Riku. He flew towards the palace while Riku was shouting at him to not to bring her back to her room. She wanted to stay with him. He put her down when they reached her balcony.

"Dark, please." Riku pleaded.

Dark smiled and kissed her forehead. "I will never forget you Riku."

In a blink, he was gone, leaving Riku sobbing silently alone. She knew that Dark wanted to be free from all these and she had experienced this feeling before. Being born as a princess, she was trapped inside the palace like a bird inside a cage. She was not allowed to go around playing with the village children and had to stay around the palace with a nanny to look after her. It was great to have freedom. However, Dark was trading his freedom for the safety of the world and Riku.

Riku stood up and wiped her tears. It was her turn to save Dark. She rushed off to find the sealed book.

…………………………

Dark closed his eyes and talked to Daisuke by telepathy as he had his feather with him.

"Daisuke, when you are sure that Krad and I are sealed away, quickly put the feather you have in your hand on the tower and the building will vanish."

"Dark… I will miss you when you are gone."

Dark smiled. Daisuke was his only best friend he had and sometimes, they treated one another like brothers.

"Thank you for helping me all these times like keeping the guards from finding me."

"You're welcome." Dark could feel Daisuke smiling.

"Take care." After bidding him farewell, Dark broke the telepathy.

"I'm surprise that you have asked me to battle you."

Dark opened his eyes and faced Krad.

"Enough of this talk and let's end our battle."

Krad's smirk widened and flew towards him with a sword.

"Die, Dark!"

……………………

Riku was searching frantically for the book. She had searched high and low for it but there was no sign of the book and it would take days for her to go to each room to look for it. Time was running out. Riku cried out in her heart.

"Please send a sign or a clue for me to find it. Anything will do. I want to save Dark."

As if her prayer was answered, standing right in front of her was her Grandma! The spirit was pointing outside the room where she was in. Riku ran out while Rika guided her and stopped in front of a fountain. There was a small button. Riku pushed it and water stopped flowing. It suddenly moved back shakily to reveal an underground staircase. She turned to face Rika but she had disappeared.

"Thank you, Grandma," whispered Riku gratefully.

Without wasting any time, she walked down the stairs. Candles lit by itself on the walls as she passed by. Finally, she reached to a small door and opened. There, lying was the sealed book. It was a red book with chains wrapping around it. Riku took hold of it and she could feel a cold chill passed through her. She had finally found it! Without a moment to keep staring at it, she quickly climbed up to find her father and Risa panting from running.

"I felt the ground shaking… What are you doing?" asked Risa.

Tanaka turned paled when he saw the sealed book.

"Riku! Put back the book!" He was horrified when she shook her head, holding the book tightly.

"You know what will happen if you use the book right? You will be curse!"

"I know what I am doing, Father. I want to save my important person and I am willing to accept the curse no matter how horrible it is." With that, Riku ran off.

"Riku, come back here!" shouted Tanaka. He wanted to chase her but Risa stopped him.

"Father, it is her choice to decide. We can't do anything about it. Let's hope that nothing worse will come to her."

………………………

Dark and Krad were fighting furiously. Trees were burned down by their power and both of them had cuts made by their swords.

"Why do you want to protect the world?" asked Krad when both of their swords came in contact. "This world is filled with greediness, selfishness and jealousy. Why do you bother about it?"

Dark sent a dark blast towards him but he dodged it.

"To protect those people I care and love. I will never let you destroy the world they live in," replied Dark.

"Then I will prove you wrong," shouted Krad as he threw his golden blast. It hit him accurately and was thrown to the ground.

When he was about to throw the sword, Riku appeared and pushed him. Both of them fell. Krad quickly recovered and glared at her. His eyes hardened when he saw the sealed book in her hand.

"Now I finally understand why Dark had asked me to fight with him," he gritted and faced Riku who was backing away from the ground.

"**You're never meant to be together with him**."

Krad prepared another blast. Dark quickly got up and rushed to her but it was too late. The ball had hit her. Then Krad was thrown back to a tree by Dark's power and Dark cuddled the seriously bleeding Riku. She gasped weakly and smiled.

"I made it in time."

"Why do you have to come back here?" asked Dark, hoarsely.

"I want you… to be free."

Riku felt a tear dropped on her face. She looked closely and found Dark crying.

Tanaka, Risa and Daisuke appeared. They were too shocked to move and watched the scene before them. Riku coughed out blood. Her life was draining away.

"Dark… use my blood… and the book to seal Krad. This is my final wish. You must be happy… for me."

"You know I can't. Not without you," cried Dark.

"Smile for me… I want to… see it before I… die," Riku could not feel her body anymore and her vision became blur. Dark smiled despite his tears. "I…"

_(I love you.)_

When Riku's eyes were closed, everything stopped for Dark. Daisuke looked down on the ground sadly while Risa trembled. Both she and her father rushed towards Riku. She shook her sister.

"Riku, wake up. Don't joke with me. Wake up!" But it was no use.

Krad was laughing, getting up on his feet.

"What a weakling to cry over…" Before he could finish his sentence, he was hit by Dark's fist.

"I will never forgive you." Dark's eyes were clouded with anger. He fought Krad and his power was too overwhelming for Krad to fight it. Just when he was about to send his final blast as him, Daisuke shouted,

"Dark, stop! Even if you kill him, he can still be able to reborn."

Dark heard him and he slowly restrained himself from throwing it at him. He looked at Krad who was too weak to stand up.

"Disappear from this world, Krad," he spitted out as he picked up the sealed book. Dark opened the book and smeared Riku's blood from his hand onto the blank page. He chanted and green vines came and surrounded Krad which brought Krad to the wall of the forbidden tower. Krad started to disappear inside it. Dark was caught off guard as Krad used his final strength to kill him. It hit him fully but he continued to stand firm and chanted his finally phrase. Daisuke put Dark's feather on the tower and it vanished. Then, Dark fell on the ground.

"Dark!" Daisuke called out but Dark ignored. His eyes stayed focus on the still Riku.

"Riku…" Dark kept repeating her name as he dragged himself closer to her. Risa was crying softly looking at the couple while his father hugged her from behind. When Dark finally touched, he smiled in content.

"I will… always stay… by your… side." And Dark closed his eyes.

_Leaves were falling everywhere as the wind carried the two souls together._

_Times of tears_

_Times of joy_

_I will never forget every moment_

_I have with you_

_Even if we are apart_

_I believe that fate will bring us back_

_And I will be able to say these three words to you_

_I love you_

_

* * *

_

_(Dodge every stone that are thrown) _I'm so sorry that it is a sad ending but I find it more real and touching at the same time. However if you want a happy ending, I can make a sequel but it will depend on the number of votes. Maybe 20 or 30. (At least I know that there are many people who REALLY want to read)

I am not good at writing battle scenes so please excuse me for that and in cause some of you are wondering, Riku and Dark did not tell each other that they love one another. The bracket is to show what Riku was trying to say to Dark.

I want to thank Unheard Symphony who helped me with my grammar. You had been a GREAT help to me (See you in class tomorrow). I would also like to thank those who reviewed for me all the time and the supporters.

Thank you very much.

That is all for Stolen Kiss.


	9. Epilogue

Here is the sequel everyone is looking for! This is a one-shot but it will be more satisfying than the last chapter. Basically, this sequel is set on a modern timeline where Dark and Riku were reincarnate and they met. As you know from the previous chapters that Riku will be cursed so you will find out later what happened to her.

Hope that you enjoy this story!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sequel – Finally

Somewhere in Tokyo, a huge crowd of people were minding their own business in the middle of the night. No one seemed to take notice of this handsome man walking with a beautiful lady. It might seem as if they were having an enjoyable time together but for this man, it was otherwise.

"Ne... I know this place which …"

The sound of the girl's voice was drifted away slowly as the man was soon lost in his thoughts. Dark Mousy ruffled his purple hair, making it even messier than it was and inwardly sighed. Life seemed to be boring as he pondered about his daily routine. It was always the same; get up, work all day; flirt with ladies; sleep or maybe sex if there was. He was very handsome, with his alluring purple eyes tinted with slight redness and his well-built muscle hidden in his shirt. Any girl would surely love to be with him. Furthermore, he was from a wealthy family and could easily get anything he wanted. With his intelligence and quick-wittedness, he had no problems in his career. However, deep in his heart, he felt empty. He longed for challenges; something… or maybe someone that could provide him the pleasant fury and desire to fill his heart.

"Dark-kun… Dark-kun! Mou… Are you listening?" The girl beside him pouted.

"Sorry Suzuna, I was thinking about work… I need to go off now. I am reliving my friend for his part-time job so go back home on your own, okay?" Without waiting for her reply, Dark walked away.

His friend, Daisuke had an incident a week ago and could not make it for work. Since there was a shortage of people, Daisuke had asked Dark to take over him in the club as a bartender. During the past few days, Dark enjoyed working at the small club and was glad to move away from the tense atmosphere in his office. The boss was more then happy to have him as he attracted a lot of customers; mainly females.

Soon Dark arrived at the place and quickly changed his clothing. When he was ready to serve the customers, the boss, Tanaka patted his shoulder and said,

"Do your best. I'm counting on you."

Dark smiled.

…………………………

"Where are we going?" a 21 year-old Riku Harada asked as she felt her sister placed a set of clothing on her lap.

Risa turned towards her older twin sister and replied happily.

"We are going to a club!"

"What! No way am I going there! How am I supposed to cope with that place in… in this situation?"

Risa smiled sadly as she looked at Riku who was staring blankly while she softly touched the material of the skirt. It was sad that her beloved sister was born blind. Because of that, she was often bullied or teased. It was good that Riku did not take it to heart seriously and was able to tell them off. Risa hugged Riku and whispered.

"My friends invited both of us. I want you to enjoy the night even if you are in this state. I promise you it will be fun."

Riku sighed.

"Alright… I will go but we must be back before midnight."

Risa grinned. " Sure! I will go change… and Riku… you must wear what I have passed to you. Don't worry. It is not anything fancy." She walked off before Riku could protest.

Riku sighed again and touched the skirt. She hated wearing skirts. It made her feel insecure and expose. Hearing from Risa that skirts made one more feminine, she wondered what she would look like if she wore a skirt. She was unable to see wonderful sceneries and had to rely on her other senses. However, it was weird that she could visualize images as they randomly flashed in her mind; like the general shape of the tree and the colors of a setting sun at the sea. It felt as if she had seen them before…

Riku shook her head to clear away the impossibilities. It was ridiculous. All she saw was darkness and nothing else. She grimaced as she picked up the clothes to change.

Not long after, Risa came to take her out and finally reached the club. Riku began to feel nervous as she heard the loud blast of music. She took a nervous gulp when she felt Risa pull her in. Loud chatters that matched the blast of music told her that there were many people in the room. Risa brought her to sit and ordered for them drinks. Before the drinks arrived, Risa saw her friends and excitedly turned to Riku.

"Riku, I am going to see my friends. Wait here until I'm back."

"Don't leave me behind!" Riku cried out but she already felt an empty space beside her. She groaned.

"I should have brought my stick."

…………………………

"Hey, want to have a drink with us?"

"No, thanks. Enjoy your time with your friend."

Dark smiled at the pretty blond girl and served her drink. She continued to persuade him but in the end, the pretty girl left in disappointment.

"Still the same old heart breaker," said Tanaka as he went to his side. Dark smirked and continued preparing another drink.

"I'm still working, Boss."

He laughed and did not rebuke back. It was not long before they saw two new customers entering into the club. Dark took a glance at them. He could tell straight away that they were sisters. They had the same hair color and face features. However, Dark could tell that their personality were different. The short amber girl was clutching the other girl's arm, looking nervous and uncertain while the sister, who had a longer hair length and was beautifully dolled up, was looking around excitedly. It was obvious that the beautiful dressed sister enjoyed party while the other didn't. However, there was a struck of familiarity when Dark stared at the short hair sister. Different emotions built up against his chest which seemed to suffocate him.

"Looks like you have found someone you like." Tanaka pointed out when he saw Dark staring at the girl. He did not reply.

"You can take a break. You have helped me a lot so enjoy yourself tonight," said Tanaka.

Dark smiled and said with gratitude.

"Thank you."

Tanaka patted him before walking away to serve the customers. Dark ruffled his hair and took out his outer sweater. He then started walking towards the girl who was sitting in a corner alone. The other sister was out of sight.

……………………………

Riku tensed when she felt somebody walking towards her. She looked up, facing the direction of the footsteps.

"Hello."

Her heart leaped when she heard the manly voice.

"Want to have a dance?"

"No, thank you. I don't dance." Riku coolly replied.

Dark raised his eyebrow and stared at her questionably when she answered him without looking at his face. Her eyes seemed to land on his chest. Dark could not help but smirked.

"Why are you looking at my chest? You like it?"

Riku blushed and said angrily.

"No! For your information, I am BLIND."

Dark blinked as he stared at the girl.

"The girl is blind!" he thought amused.

"Well, it is my first time talking to a handicapped." Dark said as he sat beside her.

Riku felt annoyed when he did not leave her alone and he had the nerve to sit very closely to her.

"I didn't invite you to sit with me," she said

"You are sitting here alone after your sister has disappeared so I thought you would like somebody to talk to."

"You were stalking me!?"

"Not really. I work here actually."

"So you are slacking off."

"My boss gave me a break which gives me the opportunity to talk to you."

Riku paused and said deadly. "Are you a womanizer?"

Dark smirked. "I was told that I am."

"Great…"

"Hey, it is a good thing."

"Whatever…"

Riku rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling. She found herself enjoying his company. It has been so long since she had a good conversation with anyone. Whenever she talked to a person, he or she would feel cautious and maintained a polite conversation with her. But with this stranger, he seemed to overlook her condition and talk to her as if she was his close friend.

Nice up-beat music filled the room.

"Hey, this is a good music. Want to dance with me?"

Riku turned to him and glared, if possible, at his face.

"I told you… I don't dance!"

Dark smiled as he stared at the fuming face. She was the first woman whom he found attractive. Not because of her look, though she had a pretty face but her fiery attitude stirred a new emotion in his heart.

"Come on! I will guide you."

Riku panicked when she felt a rough and warm hand pulling her up from her seat and bringing her close to the sound system. Another warm hand found its way around her back.

"What are you doing, you pervert!?" she shouted while blushing hard.

"Relax… let the body feel the music…"

Riku obeyed but her face was still slightly red. Soon her body followed the rhythm and forgot about her nervousness. She smiled as joy and wonder filled her heart. She didn't know that dancing could be so much fun. It was not long before she felt the stranger's eyes staring at her. She looked up to meet his glaze.

Dark held his breath when her eyes finally settled on his. Her beautiful brown eyes held such strong determination and wisdom. Even though there was blankness in her brown eyes, there was still a tinge of fire deep in them. Dark lifted her up and twirled slowly without breaking the trance while Riku absentmindedly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can I touch you? I want to know how you look," Riku whispered softly.

"Sure." It was fortunate that his voice didn't break.

Her hands slowly went up from his neck and traced his face outline. She touched his hair softly before going to his eyebrows. Dark quietly gasped for air after her hands touched his closed eyes and nose and settled on his cheeks. Her touch left soft burning sensation on the areas she had touched which Dark shuddered in pleasure. Soon her fingers touched his parted lips. Dark half-opened his eyes as he dreamingly stared at the woman in front of him. He knew this feeling. It was something that was hidden in the past. A past so long ago.

"_Care for a dance?"_

…

_Before she could finish her sentence, Dark went forward and kissed her. She was too shocked to respond it._

_Dark smirked, "This will shut you up."_

_SLAP!_

"_PREVERTTTTT!"_

…

_Her stomach groaned loudly, loud enough for him to hear. Dark smirked when her face turned bright red._

"_Feeling hungry, princess? At least you should take a bite. I won't poison you."_

…

"_Thank you, Dark." She smiled as the light of the fireworks glowed on her face._

…

"_I don't want to leave you," she whispered._

…

_She gasped weakly and smiled._

"_I made it in time."_

"_Why did you have to come back here?" asked Dark, hoarsely._

"_I want you… to be free."_

…

"_I will… always stay… by your… side."_

Riku paused as the image of a stranger filled her mind. She was startled that it was very clear and detailed, even the colors of him were shown. She had known him before. Something was meant to be remembered. The forgotten memory…

_Riku opened her eyes blurry and stared at the stranger's dark purple eyes._

"_It's going to be alright."_

…

"_He had stolen my first kiss!" Riku thought angrily._

"_What are you doing? You were almost killed!"_

_Riku opened her eyes and saw him standing in front of her. The wolf was lying on the ground, dead._

"_What if something happened and I wasn't there to save you. What if…"_

_He hugged her._

"_Don't ever make me worry. You almost gave me a heart attack when I found you with the creature."_

…

_He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I will never forget you Riku."_

…

"_Smile for me… I want to… see it before I… die," Riku could not feel her body anymore and her vision became blur._

"_I…"_

"…love you…" Riku thought as tears were falling down. Her hands moved and cupped his cheeks.

"D...Dark…"

"Riku."

"It has been so long…" Dark whispered in agony. His eyes were blurred as tears threatened to fall. Without any hesitation, he crashed his lips on hers. The kiss was demanding and passionate. His tongue pleaded for more and Riku parted her lips. All their feelings of longing and happiness were transferred into the kiss. They unwillingly broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"I love you…" she finally whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled.

The music and the people were long forgotten as Dark pulled Riku closer for another passionate kiss.

_At long last_

_The separated lovers are once again reunited_

_In this start of a new beginning_

_Their journey together now begins_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Love it? Do drop a review after you read. The stolen kiss is officially finished!!

Thanks a lot for those who read my story and also write the reviews. I am very happy to see that you enjoy this story. Continue to support Dark/ Riku!!


End file.
